A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to apparatuses and methods for holding and dispensing products and more particularly to apparatuses and methods for holding and dispensing products positioned in a blister card with a child resistant product dispenser.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to provide certain products in what is called a blister card. Blister cards generally have a first member defining a plurality of compartments (also known as blisters) that hold products, such as medicine pills, and a second member that seals the products within the compartments or blisters. There are two general types of second members. The first type of second member has a number of frangible areas with one frangible area positioned adjacent to each compartment. To remove the product from the compartment the user simply presses down on the compartment thereby forcing the product through the frangible area. Such blister cards work well for use with products that can withstand the pressure exerted on them by the user for removal.
For products that cannot withstand such pressure, such as relatively soft pills, the blister card may use the second type of second member which includes a peelable area positioned adjacent to each compartment. To remove the product, the user simply peels the peelable area away from the blister card to create an opening to the compartment. The product is then easily removed from the compartment by allowing the product to drop or fall out of the compartment under the force of gravity and into the user's hand, for example. Blister cards generally work well for their intended purpose. However, known blister cards have the disadvantage of being relatively easy for children to open. Typical blister cards also have a disadvantage related to the fact that the compartments or blisters extend from the second member of the card. The extended compartments are relatively easy for small children to bite. Such biting has the unfortunate possibility of opening the compartment and releasing the contents of the compartment into the child's mouth. Thus, what is needed is a product dispenser that is easy for an adult to open yet difficult for children to open whether with their hands or with their mouths.
Many efforts have been made to produce a child resistant product dispenser. However, none of the devices known in the art provide the benefits and advantages provided by the inventors of this patent. These advantages are described below.